


power works.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: In Loyal Service [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Ownership, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki understands how power works.So does the Grandmaster.





	power works.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a relatively new 'verse I'm playing with - there is some plot, I just haven't written it out properly yet! This is personal attendant!Loki, where after Thor's death, kind of aimless and disconnected from everything, entirely non-verbal, the Grandmaster snaps him up as a guard and personal attendant.
> 
> Prompt from led-lite: If you're still taking short prompts, I'd love to see some Frostmaster from that PA!Loki's POV?

“Mmm, I’m just gonna–” Loki’s hand whips out, grasping the Grandmaster by the shoulder before he can move away, and the Grandmaster freezes, looking at him with a shine of indignation in his golden eyes. It amuses Loki, on some level, to see him so abruptly  _angry_ , and Loki smirks, dragging the Grandmaster’s chin a little bit roughly to look toward him.

He responds best, when Loki is slightly forceful, and Loki drags the eyeliner pencil from the ether, holding it in his mouth as he cleans up the lines already rubbed over En Dwi’s eyes, where the humidity has made it run slightly. The Grandmaster’s lips twitch, and his passing irritation fades easily away: he relaxes as Loki re-pencils the lines at his eye, and Loki can  _feel_  the frustration of the trading cabal behind them, feel their anger that Loki should interrupt a business deal to touch up the Grandmaster’s make-up.

It’s a power play. Loki knows how power works.

Loki draws his hand back, delicately inclining his head, and then he takes a neat step backward, his hands behind his back and his expression politely attentive, turning to meet the eyes of the traders as the Grandmaster moves closer.

They look at Loki with confusion and mixed anger, but the Grandmaster pulls them easily back to the deal - disoriented and caught off their guard, they loose the product for some three million credits  _less_  than they had suggested before. 

Pleased with himself, and more than slightly smug, Loki organises a reservation at the Forlaw restaurant, one of the greatest raw fish eateries in the sector, on the tablet computer in his pocket. Ordinarily, they would  _never_  take a reservation over the subspace frequency, but–

Well. Loki won’t talk, and they know better than to complain about such things. 

“You, uh, you ready, honey?” the Grandmaster asks some hours later, a new skip in his step, and Loki gives a neat nod of his head, offering the Grandmaster his left arm. The Grandmaster takes it immediately, leaning his cheek on Loki’s shoulder as Loki leads them from the warehouse office, taking them down to the streets and beginning to lead the way through the city blocks of Rato. “You know, that was– That was, mmm,  _real_  smart. You are just… Baby, you are just a marvel. You have a background in trading? Economics?”

Loki says nothing - of course. It has been four years, now, and he never says  _anything._

He meets the Grandmaster’s eyes, and he keeps his gaze distant, his lips unsmiling. The Grandmaster meets his eyes for a long few moments, then exhalaes and goes, “ _Oh!_  I’ll squeeze it out of you  _one day_ , honey.” Loki shrugs. “We going somewhere?” Loki nods. “Aw, but, sweetie, I’m  _hungry_ –” Loki nods. A moment’s pause. “We going to– Uh, are we going to a restaurant?” Loki nods.

The Grandmaster’s hands drag near-painfully in Loki’s hair, dragging him up into a bruising kiss. Loki grunts into his mouth, taken by surprise, but the Grandmaster drags at his lower lip with his teeth, pulling him closer, and Loki knows when it is appropriate for him to be hard, and when he is to soften - here, it is the latter. He lets himself relax into the Grandmaster’s touch, even as he feels his lower lip  _split_  at the hard attention, lilac blood brimming to the surface–

And then the Grandmaster leans back, licking his own lips and taking the blood away. With that, he begins to walk again, and Loki looks at himself in the mirror of a smoked pane of glass, sees the hard mark of burst violet in his pale, thin lip: a mark of ownership, plain as day.

Loki feels a shiver run through him, but–

This is his place: he knows it well.

He grabs at the Grandmaster’s hip, tilting him slightly to cross the street, and the Grandmaster lets out a sound of unfettered delight, clapping his hands together, as he sees the glass frontage of Forlaw, and he grasps Loki by the hand, dragging him to follow a little bit quicker. 

Despite the situation, despite the new split in his lip that  _stings_ , Loki allows himself a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
